


Never Make A Bet Unless You're Sure You'll Win

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles lost a bet so he has to do drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Make A Bet Unless You're Sure You'll Win

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the photos of Sir Patrick in drag, so I wrote this crack fic.

"This is completely ridiculous," at almost ninety years old Charles Xavier never imagined he'd be going dress and make up shopping with his husband. In fact he never imagined he'd have a husband but that's besides the point.

"Charles a bet is a bet, I won fair and square. And if you try to make me forget I'll get my helmet." Erik replied and Charles frowned.

"Oh come on darling, don't frown, if you fight dirty I have every right to do the same. Besides, I can tell that you're secretly loving this so shut up and let's ask Lady Gaga over there what colors he thinks would suit you."

Charles laughed and Erik smiled with pride that he could still make his husband laugh after all their years together.

"Who would have thought you could actually go six months without threatening a politician."

"Well, you actually have yourself to thank for that. When you said you would agree to whatever terms I suggested, thinking I wouldn't last a week, I knew I had to make it a good one and I had to win."

"And it's an election year!" Charles said with pride that his husband could actually be on best behavior for six months.

They reached the counter and the all too eager clerk. "My name is Codi, with an I," the boy with purple eye shadow, black hair and frosted blonde tips said.

"How can I help you gentlemen?"

"Well Codi with an I, my husband here," Erik began to answer a now giddy Codi.

"has agreed to do a charity event in drag."

"Ohhhh that sounds like so much fun!"

"Oh it shall be." Erik said tapping his husband's shoulder.

"Yes, well it's all for a good cause and I thought it would be fun to, you know, shop around." Charles added.

"Well you've come to the right guy, I do all my girlfriends make up and my boyfriend does drag," Codi said already gathering samples and giggling like a school girl.

After almost an hour discussion of skin type and how Codi was worried his boyfriend's successful drag career would push them apart, it was decided that pink was Charles' color. Codi sent them away with everything they'd need including a free bag and several free skin care samples.

"Now that we've got that out of the way let's get a classy dress," Charles said with the slightest hint of excitement.

"Oh yes it must be classy for our event," Erik answered knowing that would get a rise out of Charles.

"What event?"

"Well if you recall the rule was you must do drag in public. So I got us tickets for a lovely animal rights event. All of the famous animal activists will be there, all the media outlets, and so will we," Erik answered with his sharky smile that always got Charles to agree to anything.

"Erik no!"

"Charles yes."

"I said in public that did not mean a huge event with all the media, I was thinking more along the lines of a trip to Stew Leonard's."

"But darling think of how much attention those poor babies kept in captivity will get if the brilliant Professor Charles Xavier shows up in drag," Erik said pouting.

"Fine, I guess you are right everyone would talk about it."

"Good," Erik said bending down to kiss Charles on his beautiful head.

"Can we get me a wig too?"

"Of course darling."

"Oh I know how I can spin it for more attention. I'll say I look about as ridicules in drag as an Orca does in a tiny tank."

"Exactly, anything for those poor babies," Erik was excited Charles was having fun and attention was going to be brought to one of the causes very dear to him.

They made their way through the mall, deciding on a pink dress and pumps, and a platinum blond wig. When the night arrived a few days later, the girls helped Charles with his make up and then took a million pictures like they were a teenage couple going off to prom.

As Erik helped Charles into the car and collapsed his chair. Charles couldn't help but think if this is what it took to keep his husband out of trouble it was worth it.

"You're not going to be happy," Erik said getting into the car and handing Charles his phone.

"Wanda already posted a picture on instagram."

"Oh well, everyone will see in about and hour," Charles said leaning in to kiss Erik and getting pink lipstick on his lips.

"I like this softer feminine side of you darling."

Charles Xavier arrived in drag with his husband to an anti animal captivity even. "I look as ridicules in drag as an Orca does in a tiny tank."


End file.
